


Fox’s smell

by hisaribi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinda One-Sided, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Kira always smelt like a rain.





	Fox’s smell

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Запах лисы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647910) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Hey that's girls! Woah! Sorry  
> Amazing [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion) also beta-read this one!

She smelled like rain. Always. Even when she covered herself with a light floral scent, from which Malia just wanted to sneeze. Like she was trying to hide, hide herself, the fox, her strength.

Malia did not try to smell her without being noticed. If she liked someone, she was ready to bury her nose in the hair, neck, clothes of this person and inhale their smell, remember, learn again and again.

Kira's scent was easy to catch even through the haze of constant excitement and embarrassment. It attracted to itself, forced Malia to come closer to her and accidentally touch Kira, scenting her. It's quite imperceptible that Scott didn’t start suspecting anything, but it became quite obvious that Stiles and Lydia started. And they didn’t even have a werewolves ability to smell.

Because of this, Malia sometimes thought that Scott was too weak and not clever enough for the position of the head of the pack. She even thought about taking his life away, so that she would no longer have to obey and could simply be with Kira. But the talk between Lydia and Stiles in her presence about "how to kill a guy your loved girl meets with is a bad idea" happened by chance and was straightforward enough, even Malia understood the hint.

Only the looks from Kira’s, her tender smile on her soft lips and the scent that filled with happiness in the presence of Malia (which didn’t happen near Scott), were confusing.

Did Kira like her? Then why was she still with Scott? Didn’t she smell her and didn’t she understand how Malia felt?

Malia once again did not know what to do. Being a human turned out to be very difficult. Well, until she decided what to do and how not to scare off the fox, the coyote inside would be content with smells and it would wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to my [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
